


幻像

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	幻像

他想要……  
十岁之前罗想要很多东西，要成为医生，要保护妹妹，要成家立业顶天立地，要成为超越他家族所有前人的一名伟大的医师，偶尔想要环游世界，迫切地想要他老妈不要再给他倒睡前牛奶。  
他的白色城镇经济爆炸，像是一艘火箭一样直直冲向黑黝黝的宇宙——别急呐，那时候谁都不知道那里其实是断子绝孙的恐怖地狱，没人会告诉乳牛这次等待它们的不是被掐奶子而是作为食用牛贡献自己的最后一份价值。  
他也没想到现在二十四岁的他只想要高潮，只想要在他上面的那个男人能够快点借用他的身体得到满足，为此他卑躬屈膝地配合着律动，被那个男人威胁，被那个男人把握住一切，他像是一根藤蔓紧紧地攀附在象征着权势与黑暗的男人身上。二十四岁了，上帝，罗已经是一个二十四岁的男人了，罗咬紧牙齿感受裂口处一股股流出的鲜血，感受那些撞击的水声，夹杂着血液和润滑剂的粘稠足够让他的肛门不管怎么收缩都没办法阻止那个男人的进攻。啊，一个声音说，身而为人，真是有够羞耻。罗笑了。  
没人告诉过他会这么痛，不仅是被他妈的翻来覆去干了不知道几百几千次的下面痛，而且全身也都跟散架了似的。像是四肢被捆疯子的白色消防布带给束起来往不同方向扯。说不出口的酸痛，从左胸口蔓延到指尖、皮肤表皮层和头皮的每一个神经，既像是被丢到北极的冻水里又像是被地狱的业火灼烧。  
多弗！  
多弗。  
多弗……  
罗的灵魂渐渐地从那个躯壳中脱离出来。那个躯体从下体裂开，像是坚果的壳一样裂开。罗从里面升起来，他在旁边抱着胸口冷漠地看着床上的两个男人，他看不到天鹅绒的柔软床垫被他们的身体压下一个令人沉醉的弧度，他也看不到黑发男人的身体被染上一层又一层的粉色，看不到那些令人窒息的纹身也看不到对方沉迷的不能自已的表情。  
他是谁？克拉松先生？罗问道。克拉松单薄的身影出现在他的对面，床的另一侧，画着小丑样式的浓妆看着他的眼睛神色忧郁地说，那是你啊，罗。  
我不是在这里吗，那里的不是我。你花费三年时间带我寻找存活的希望，却让我最终变成了这样？那不是我。  
克拉松单薄的身体直接穿过那张床走过来，他善良的疲倦的充满包容的眼睛注视着，慢吞吞地开口道，那确实是你，那没什么，你只是被迫的，这不该怪你。  
罗不太明白克拉松说了什么，当他伸出手想去触摸他的时候克拉松已经慢慢淡去。  
抛下那些充满情欲的声响，罗转过身往屋外走，走过一条用各样衣服铺成的路，他回到了他的海贼船。贝波朝他露出尖尖的可爱的牙齿，夏其和佩金正在南极大陆上打桥牌。他在强烈的日光下玩着刀柄上的绒毛，那些洁白的小玩意儿像是雪花一样惹人喜欢。  
克拉松突然又出现在他的眼前，把他的帽子和刀给往天空丢去，结果那顶带斑点的帽子和绒毛柄的刀就那样像是长了翅膀似的越飞越高。罗想看清楚它们消失的轨迹，可眼前的景象就像是时空扭曲了一样，没有任何声响，世界被人按了静音键。克拉松的嘴巴和贝波的嘴巴还要算上夏其和佩金的嘴巴，他们的嘴巴蠕动着似乎在喊叫着什么，说着什么，他们好像在疯狂着什么。可是罗听不到。  
什么？你们在说什么？  
“如果你是D的话，就不要和小丑混在一起！你不能和他混在一起，你没法和他混在一起，你必须得离开他……他太糟糕了，他生性残暴，你是D，你是神的敌人……”  
“嗯……哈……不要……慢一点……”  
罗哑着嗓子痛苦地呻吟道。突如其来如同洪水般猛烈的快感将他的神志拉扯回来，一声不属于他的尖叫从他的喉咙里冒出来，一串不属于他的哀求从他渐渐丧失意识的身体里跑出来，“唔……嗯！……多弗……多弗！我……哈啊……！是的……是那…里……”  
罗用力地缩起身子，快感强烈得要把他拍成碎片。仿佛置身于狂风骇浪中，他紧紧地闭起眼睛，最原始的恐惧让他浑身僵硬，浑身像是被用水泥凝固了似的沉进漆黑的海里。他缺氧，渐渐的不再需要氧气，眼前出现破晓似的光明，他在黑暗和光明交织产生的晦暗的透明的空间中漂浮，一片透明的海，像是寒冬星期天停了雪的一个早晨。被海洋诅咒的罗痛苦地挣扎，那动作放慢一万倍：将手举高，因为恐惧而将手收回，拍击水面，水滴四溅，用手滑水，身体缓缓下落，很快的水不再流动，他也并非在下沉，而是变成了水流的一部分随之摇摆。一切归附平静。  
渐渐的世界开始从这样的透明方块中分裂出声音、颜色、气味和质感，罗听到他已经死去多年的妹妹在快乐地喊着他的名字，他的父母因为他学业优异而倍感自豪，他将会有一个在意的女生，和那个女生一起上学读书，活在那个经济发达贸易繁荣的社会里永远快乐地当一个优秀的普通人，一个可以结婚生子的男人，一个可以拥有美满家庭和可爱小孩的骄傲的父亲，他会有一个名门出生的妻子，温婉贤惠或者不。他镇上的彩色的帆旗铺天盖地，白色的矿石满地都是，繁华的小镇洋溢着欢笑，白云似的羊羔肆意奔跑，绿茵茵的草地，调皮的朋友。  
那些令人心碎的美梦从一个巨大的隧洞里像是一阵烟似的飘荡而来。  
“你这样子真好看。”多弗朗明哥没有摘下他样式奇特的太阳镜，罗听到他在笑，他残忍的放肆的笑声混合着那阵罕见的美梦之烟在他的视线里越飘越远。  
一切都没了，本来拥有的很早之前就失去了，过去拥有的现在则全都破灭了，没有梦，没有未来，只有现在。现在就是被另外一个男人给上，很痛，但他活着，他弱小，他被动，他狼狈，但他活着。  
毫无意义的生命，一切都将归于平静。  
罗正在一个走一个很长的隧道，隧道的尽头有一间房子，他慢慢地移动着脚步，拉开了名为憎恨的外袍拉链，他把沉重得几乎要把他压垮的衣服脱下，摘下自己的眼睛换得了房间的钥匙，钥匙叫做复仇，他把钥匙插入心脏扭动，镀金镶银的棕木门朝着他徐徐地悄无声息地敞开。那是一间牢房。他毫不犹豫地用赤裸的脚踩上铺满地上的尖利的地刺，那些闪着邪恶的银光的钢针穿透了罗的脚背，他一步步地蹒跚而行，那些银针刺破他的梦想和他的希望，一阵强烈的几乎是纯白色的极其咸涩的风猛烈地刮着，取走他眼底的一切色彩，他失去了一切，那扇沉重的木门机械地关上，罗陷入了永远的黑暗和绝对的自由。  
多弗抚摸着罗的脸颊，那个黑发男人失神的双眼轻微地眨动了一下。他刚刚整整高潮了一分钟，比女人高潮的时间还要久，他射了大约二十秒，几乎把一个月的量都排了出来，剩下的四十秒在剧烈地痉挛，渐渐地变成轻微地抽搐。  
然后现在罗因为承受不住那样强烈的快感，身体为了平衡那样的感觉而开始制造眼泪，尽管罗现在大概脑子一片空白，失去了所有的感觉不论愉快或是痛苦，他的的确确在哭，而且哭得像一个十五岁的失恋的小毛头。  
多弗慷慨地给予了罗一个拥抱，罗在他的怀抱里泣不成声。


End file.
